


Watermelon

by glaciya



Series: JayTim Week-AUs and Tropes [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: IN SPACE, JOLLY RANCHER KISSES, M/M, That's all I have to say :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: “Is she trying to eat his face?” Tim’s holding the locket, squinting at the picture of the couple Jason had found earlier.“What? No,” Jason laughs. “They’re kissing.”“What’s kissing?”“It’s this thing humans used to do to express uh, passionate feelings for each other.”“Why didn’t they just use their words?” Tim wrinkles his nose, shutting the locket and placing it down on the desk with less care that Jason is comfortable with. “It seems pretty unsanitary.”“Actually, I’ve read it was pleasurable to them,” Jason shrugs. “I wonder why we don’t do it anymore.”





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt fill for Day Seven: Space with some Jolly Rancher kisses included as is tradition for my jaytimweek fics :D

“Don’t touch anything,” Jason snaps when he notices Tim eyeing a dust covered desk with various ancient, valuable artifacts from the old days. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Tim lies, brushing past Jason to head further into the ruins. They’re inside what seems to be the living quarters of the first explorers from Earth to attempt to live on the moon. They were the very reason the Lunarian colony thrived today, hundreds of years later. 

Tim starts to take a step into what looks to be a lounge area, but as soon as his foot lands the whole building seems to shift, shaking under their feet and groaning ominously. Tim leaps back near Jason and then they both freeze until the building settles. 

Jason sighs in relief when it seems like they are safe from being buried under several tons of ancient architect. “Be more careful,” he says, glaring at Tim. 

Tim glares right back at him. “Have you forgotten which one of us is the historian and which is the guardian? Stop bossing me around and start collecting stuff so we can get back to the shuttle.” 

Jason bites his tongue, wishing not for the first time that Bruce had assigned any other guardian except Tim. He had specifically requested Kori, but she had already been scheduled for a scouting mission with Roy. 

He moves to the desk Tim was looking at before, it seems like the best place to start. He ignores Tim moving around the room as he inspects the contents on top of the desk. If Tim wants to risk falling through the floor, then that’s on him. 

There’s nothing too interesting  on top of the desk, just a few papers, pencils and what looks to be an older model of a computer. Still Jason carefully wraps everything, using a gadget from his belt to shrink it so it fits easily into his bag. 

He can hear Tim shuffling around in another room, likely contaminating some samples that Jason will be irritated with later. Right now he’s more concerned with trying to get one of the desk drawers open to see what’s inside. It seems to have been locked before, but the lock has long since decayed and it only takes one slow, forceful pull for Jason to slide it open.

Inside the drawer, the first thing he notices is a locket already opened to show a picture of a couple kissing. He assumes one of them must be the person that occupied this desk. The next thing he finds, to his delight, is a tablet. 

Humans from the past used to store all kinds of data and information into thin tablets like this one. They were really fragile, so finding one intact like this had never happened before. He plugs it in to the adapting charger on his belt with shaking hands, letting out a short gasp when it lights up in his hands. 

In an instant Tim has returned to his side. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he laughs. “No, everything is just great. Look at this!”

“Okay,” Tim says slowly, giving Jason a look that tells him he’s questioning Jason’s sanity before he turns his attention to the tablet. “It looks like...a journal?”

“It’s a daily log from the scientist who used this desk,” Jason says excitedly, flipping through the countless pages of historical data that fits in the palm of his hand. “I’ll bet each of the scientists had one of these if we could get to their offices. This is going to answer so many questions we’ve had about the beginnings of the colonization of Lunarium. Tim, this-this is huge.” 

He looks up when Tim doesn’t respond to him, surprised to find himself as the object of Tim’s attention instead of the tablet. He’s lips are quirked up, but it’s more of a fond expression than an amused one. It makes his skin itch and grow warm, like he’s been stung by a Krigmite. 

“What?” he asks, frowning. 

“Just happy this wasn’t a complete waste of time,” Tim shrugs. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a colorful plastic bag. “Here, I found these too.” 

“What are they?” Jason takes it from him, choosing to ignore the obviously forced subject change. Jolly Rancher is printed in bright yellow in the center of the bag, Inside he finds what seems to be small cylinder shaped crystals of some sort, each made it multiple different colors. 

Other than knowing it must have been something the first explorers brought with them from Earth markets, Jason has no idea what they actually are. He takes a red one out of the wrapping and sniffs it. The scent is pleasing, but not at all familiar.

“They taste pretty good, almost too sweet though. Kinda makes my teeth hurt,” Tim smacks his lips loudly. “Hey, what’s a watermelon?”

“It’s a tropical fruit from-Wait. Are you eating these?!”

Tim blinks at him slow, like he’s being stupid. “Yes?”

“Well spit it out!” Jason reaches out to grab Tim’s jaw, making him yelp. He can see the pink Jolly Rancher sitting on Tim’s tongue before he snaps his mouth closed to keep Jason’s fingers out. “Tim!”

“It was with their food preservation packs,” Tim says, swatting Jason’s hands away. “They wouldn’t have put it with their meals if it was poisonous.”

“We still don’t know how it’ll react to our digestive systems,” Jason sighs, giving the bag another wary glance. He ignores the exasperated look Tim gives him as he shrinks it and places it with the rest of the items he’s taking back to the shuttle with them. “If you want to risk organ failure fine, but I’m not trying them until I have Cass run some tests.”

“I’m sure I’ll be alright,” Tim shrugs a shoulder in a response so predictable that Jason couldn’t have been surprised. Both in battles and with his diet, Tim had never seemed too concerned about his health as long as Jason had known him. It was almost as if he-

“Is she trying to eat his face?” Tim’s holding the locket, squinting at the picture of the couple Jason had found earlier. 

“What? No,” Jason laughs. “They’re kissing.”

“What’s kissing?” 

“It’s this thing humans used to do to express uh, passionate feelings for each other.”

“Why didn’t they just use their words?” Tim wrinkles his nose, shutting the locket and placing it down on the desk with less care that Jason is comfortable with. “It seems pretty unsanitary.”

“Actually, I’ve read it was pleasurable to them,” Jason shrugs. “I wonder why we don’t do it anymore.” 

“Pleasurable?” Tim considers the locket then turns to Jason with a grin. “Let’s try it.”

“Try wh-No!” Jason sputters. “Are you sure those Jolly Ranchers aren’t messing with you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Tim rolls his eyes at Jason’s disbelieving look. “You said it was pleasurable, so I want to try it and you’re the only other person here. Consider it my payment for coming with you.”

“Bruce already paid you.”

“For research, then!”

“I’ve already researched it plenty, without needing a physical trial.”

Tim scoffs, throwing his hands in the air. “Then do it because you want to.”

“What makes you think I want to?” Jason frowns.

“Oh I don’t know, Jason. Maybe because you’ve been staring at my lips since I brought up the idea.” Tim gives him a sly smile and Jason rolls his eyes to the ceiling when they both catch Jason staring too long at it. 

“We don’t have to,” Tim says suddenly, smile dropping. “I mean-”

“Okay.”

“I-What?” Tim’s eyes grow wide as Jason moves into his space. “Didn’t think you’d actually want to,” he gives a little breathy laugh that almost sounds nervous but he moves with Jason until they’re in a position similar to the couple in the picture.

One of Tim’s hands is on Jason’s chest with the other resting just below his ribs, both are fisted in Jason’s shirt. His face looks small cupped in Jason’s hands, eyes still wide from his shock earlier. They seem to get wider as he leans down, or maybe it’s the gradually decreasing distance making them appear that way. Jason closes his eyes just before their lips meet-it just feels right somehow- so he’s surprised when their lips touch. 

The kiss isn’t what he’s expecting at all. For one Tim’s lips are hot, the warmth spreads across to Jason and all the way up onto his cheeks. His fingers tingle and his heart beats twice, no three times out of rhythm before Tim pulls back just enough that they’re lips aren’t touching anymore. Jason opens his eyes.

Tim’s cheeks are flushed like Jason assumes his own are, his eyes now half lidded and intense. When he licks his lips Jason finds himself drawn to the sight and the next second they’re kissing again. It’s sloppier this time, their mouths are open and their tongues are moving together in a way that’s so much better than it should be. 

Tim tastes so sweet, like watermelon, Jason remembers Tim saying the Jolly flavor was. It makes him open his mouth wider and rub his tongue more aggressively against the roof of Tim’s mouth. Tim makes a noise from deep within his throat, it sounds pleasured but soon after Tim pushes away from with him a gasp. 

Jason takes a quick breath too, without the distraction his lungs are free to remind him that he needs to breathe. Tim won’t look at him, eyes flickering anywhere else. But his expression isn’t angry, instead it looks almost amused.

“What is it?” Jason asks when his blood stops throbbing through his limbs. 

Tim grins, giving Jason his attention again as he shakes his head. “I think I know why the humans used to do this now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can check that out here:   
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
